Impact
by Courtney Gears
Summary: Kevin had always watched the genius, not approaching him, not talking to him normally. The two had never been further apart than in high school, but accidents bring the strangest of couples together, in different ways. They each had an Impact. KevEdd. Character Death.


Hi guys. Steering away from Games for once and going onto an old Cartoon I used to watch when I was young. I recently returned to the fandom to find KevEdd, and I fell in love almost immediately. I had to write some things for it. And thus, this happened.

Disclaimah: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy or its characters.

* * *

Kevin had always watched out his window, silent and non-moving. His forest green eyes were always locked onto one form, more namely, his black striped beanie. His fascination with what was underneath almost got him leaping out of his seat, but he held back, because of who that hat belonged to. Edd, 'Double D' Marion, was the cleverest, most inspiring person of Peach Creek, and Kevin had always been interested by him. He was just so... different.

So on one usual Monday morning, when Double D had left his house half an hour later than usual, obviously flustered and panicking, Kevin had practically jumped out of his seat on his bed, leaping down his stairs two at a time.

_This is my chance!_

Kevin leapt out his door after grabbing his motorcycle keys, mounting the vehicle messily before kicking up the stand and revving the bike. He twisted the handle and shot off after the walking teen, his bike skidding round the corners as he failed to locate Edd. When the school was finally in sight, he spotted the bobbing hat stood at the crossing, his sneaker covered feet tapping on the floor impatiently. Kevin sped towards the ravenhead, stopping next to him rapidly, making Double D jump on the spot.

"You want a lift up to school?" Edd looked over Kevin's shoulder at the long winding path up to Peach Creek high school, shaking his head without a word, stepping past Kevin and his bike and in his haste, not looking both ways.

There was a long skid and a loud _Thud._

* * *

Panicked voices drowned out Kevin's senses, his eyes locked onto the blood pooling around the slightly shorter genius's head, his hat lying a few feet away from his fallen body. Kevin vaguely felt himself sink to his knees over Edd, his eyes blank as the blood ran over his black shorts, as his backpack fell from his shoulder, clanking as his baseball bat inside hit the ground. Nothing mattered anymore. A loud screaming woke him from his daze, a horrified woman stepping out of her black car. She ran to Edd's side, her head falling to lie on his non-rising chest. She widened her eyes slightly and started chest compressions, all whilst keeping her eyes locked on Kevin.

"Call an ambulance!" She managed to screech at him, her eyes flickering back to Double D. Kevin got out his phone from his pocket, eyes all the while locked onto Edd's scalp.

The gash wasn't new; it looked more like a reopened scar, the skin around the wound pink with no hair around the split. Kevin felt his eyebrows rise under the three pieces of hair that hung lowly, in realisation.

The beanie. It all made sense now.

"Hello? What's your emergency?" Kevin blinked harshly, the reality of what was happening hitting him straight in the face. His eyes began to water as the woman on the phone questioned him a few more times as his breath got caught in his throat. He eventually looked up at the other woman present with him, alarmed to see a small crowd surrounding him and the fallen figure.

"Hello?" He looked at the phone in surprise as if he hadn't been the one to initiate the call.

"You need to help him." Tears streamed down his face as he spoke into the receiver, his breathing laboured and deep.

"Speak to me, what is your name?" Kevin let out a deep sob, closing his eyes once more. He nearly leaped out of his skin as a soft hand was placed over his shoulder, his phone taken out of his hand.

All he could do was watch as the woman in front of him attempted to resuscitate Edd, his precious Edd...

"We have an unconscious male, around 16 years old..." the voice was drowned out as Kevin began to sob violently. As uncharacteristic as it was, he really didn't care. His tears ran quickly down his nose, dripping onto Double D's red t-shirt and the stranger's hands, but he didn't care anymore. Nothing made any sense anymore.

Suddenly, a large gasp resounded loudly beneath Kevin, and he looked down at Double D hopefully, immediately gripping Edd's hand for dear life. Cold fingers curled around his own loosely, the startling eyes of the ravenhead blinking open weakly. He looked up through his bangs, squinting as the sunlight reflected into his eyes.

"K-kevin." Kevin jumped as his name was called out quietly, squeezing Double D's hand to acknowledge he heard.

"Yeah Dork?" He leaned in closer, his face dangerously close to Edd's.

"Just... Promise me you'll m-make amends with E-Eddy." Kevin snorted loudly, shaking slightly as his sobs subsided.

"Sure thing... Double D." At that point, ambulance sirens were wailing loudly down his ear, but he ignored them, eyes locked firmly onto Double D's. His shoulder was tugged at and he broke eye contact, turning angrily towards the bearer of the hand. When a kind looking Paramedic looked down at him, he looked away guiltily, his eyes softening as he realised they were here to help him.

As Edd was loaded onto a gurney, Kevin realised, with a sinking heart that he shouldn't really go to the hospital. He knew Edd's parents didn't like him because of his parents, and that was enough for him to slam his hand against the concrete.

No. He was going with Edd, and he wasn't leaving his bedside until he got better.

* * *

Edd couldn't open his eyes. As much as he tried, he simply could not move his eyelids. But all his other senses were as prominent as ever, and the sound he could hear from all around him was loud, almost deafening in his ears. From his observation, he was in some kind of Hospital, as a sharp beeping was annoying the hell out of him to the left of his stationary head.

_Don't panic Eddward, you were taught better. Right analyse the properties._

_I'm in a hospital bed, meaning I am somewhat ill, but seeing as I can't perform such a simple task as opening my eyes, I'm guessing it's more serious than I originally thought_

_It seems I'm hooked up to a life support machine, from the sounds of the heart monitor. A life support patient usually has a steady heartbeat, whilst a normal patient has a somewhat uneven heart rate, each second beat different. My own heartbeat is perfectly symmetrical, meaning I am either in a coma, medically induced or brain trauma, seeing as the last memory I possess is of a car, coming towards me._

_Hmm, not looking to good._

He heard a timid voice, and then loud footsteps as someone entered the room. He guessed it was male by the sound of the boots, but for all he knew, it could be one of the Kankers.

"Yeah, thanks." The gruff voice could only belong to one person, and Edd couldn't acknowledge it, or do anything to ward off the school bully.

Edd didn't hear anything else for a while, before he vaguely heard a whisper, barely audible over the machinery in the room.

"Hey dork."

* * *

This is gonna be 3 chapters long, so, I guess this is the start of the end.

If you are in anyway confused or anything, PM me or pop a review, I will answer your questions.

Feel free to correct me, I know absolutely nothing when it comes to Comas or Medical things in general, and my research didn't come up with what I wanted, so any help would be appreciated.


End file.
